O Bella Ciao
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Dicen que si luchas por lo que amas, entonces serás eterno. A todos los que lucharon per la libertà nacionale y, en especial, a mi fratello. Por él cuento esta historia. ONE-SHOT.


****O BELLA CIAO****

***Title: **O Bella Ciao  
><strong>*Author: <strong>VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR  
><strong>*Uploading Date: <strong>26.01.2012  
><strong>*Summary: <strong>Dicen que si luchas por lo que amas, entonces serás **_eterno_**. A todos los que lucharon _per la libertà nacionale_ y, en especial, a mi _fratello_. Por él cuento esta historia.  
><strong>*Pairing: <strong>Ninguna en especial. Como mucho, amor de hermanos italianos~  
><strong>*Disclaimer: <strong>¡Himaruya Hidekaz! ¡Himaruya Hidekaz! ¡HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ! ··· Pues creo que quedó claro que Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, ¿no? C:  
><strong>*Advices: <strong>Muerte de personaje. Práctica de un nuevo estilo de narrativa indirecta.  
><strong>*Others: <strong>Narrado en primera persona. Aclaraciones y link al final. A tener en cuenta~ Dedicado a lo que más amo en este mundo: ¡SAKU!~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único.- O Bella Ciao<strong>

Hay, en lo alto de esa árida montaña, una flor roja como la sangre. Y solitaria. No tiene nombre, claro, pero ella sola encierra más recuerdos, más vivencias y más sentimientos que las siete maravillas juntas.

Sin embargo, para conocer esa octava y primera maravilla del mundo tendría que llevaros, primero, a una época muy remota. Ésta es la historia de una persona especial. De esa maravilla.

Habitaba en un pueblo de La Toscana. Era época de entreguerras y los cañones no paraban de escupir fuego. El futuro era incierto, nunca sabías cuándo caerían bombas del cielo. Sin embargo, pareció ser aquel el día.

- _Fratello, fratello_, ve...- Recuerdo que estaba durmiendo tranquilo cuando mi hermano me despertó. Joder, con lo que me costaba conciliar el sueño en aquel suelo frío y solo tapado con una tela de saco de patatas.

No me lo tomé nada bien.

- Ve, _mi dispiace, fratello!_ - Se disculpó, cubriéndose de mis golpes.- _Ma_ están sonando las sirenas.

Oh, las malditas sirenas. Su canto agudo, lejos de avisar, solo traía pesadumbre y terror. Pero sus gritos eran como órdenes que debíamos acatar si deseábamos la vida. Rápidamente avisamos a los hombres, ayudamos a las mujeres y escoltamos a todos los pequeños del pueblo -y es esto, y no otra cosa, una auténtica hazaña de guerra, pues no es fácil guiar entre dos a un grupo de críos asustados- hacia el búnker. Justo como tantas veces habíamos ensayado.

Aunque, claro, aquella vez era un caso real.

Durante horas solo se oyeron explosiones. Todos estábamos asustados, temblando bajo tierra. Recuerdo que mi _fratello_ se arriesgó por salvar a dos niñas de morir aplastadas. Las malditas bombas estaban derrumbando el techo del búnker. Si no hubiesen parado a tiempo seguramente habríamos muerto sepultados.

Tras dos interminables horas de sucesiones de tiroteos -y una y media por seguridad, ya que los jodidos aliados tenían la mala manía de atacar por etapas- pudimos salir.

No sabría explicaros si preferíamos haber vivido más tiempo bajo tierra antes que enfrentarnos a la realidad.

Aquel pueblo de apacible belleza, que nos había visto nacer a todos, había crecido con nosotros y estuvo presente en los funerales de muchos otros, se hallaba ahora sumido en la más burda miseria. Todo reducido a escombros. Una mera montaña de cenizas que esperaba a que el viento se las llevase, si podía, junto a los llantos desconsolados de sus antiguos pobladores.

Sin hogares, ni pertenencias, ni nuestras tan preciadas cosechas ni ganado -importantes en un pueblo-, no tuvimos otro remedio que refugiarnos ante las adversidades en la pequeña iglesia cercana. Estaba medio derruida, pero conservaba parte del techo. El que está allá arriba misericordioso había deseado su resistencia.

Pasamos allí todas las noches siguientes al ataque. El suelo estaba congelado, encharcado, y se inundaba del todo cuando llovía, llegando a la altura de los bancos. Y nunca dejamos de oír las alarmas. Se nos hacía extraño que no sonase alguna en la lejanía, como mínimo, por semana. Sabíamos de la guerra que se estaba librando. También sabíamos que nosotros éramos el campo de batalla y la carne de cañón.

Otro de nuestros problemas fue el hambre. Con la destrucción de los campos se acabó nuestro escaso pero apreciado sustento. Cada día, todos los hombres que gozábamos de salud hacíamos incursiones en busca de alimentos y agua potable. Todo lo que encontrábamos, que no era mucho, lo repartíamos después equitativamente. Sin embargo, mi _fratello_ siempre acababa dando su ración a algún pequeño hambriento o a las madres con recién nacidos.

Un día le pregunté el porqué:

- Los niños son el futuro.- Me respondió radiante y con una sonrisa, a pesar de que la falta de nutrientes comenzaba a causar estragos en él.- Son nuestro futuro y, ahora que dependen de nosotros, se lo debemos todo. Porque más tarde dependeremos nosotros de ellos. _Tutti il bambini _que están aquí han sufrido con sus propios ojos la guerra. A los adultos no nos queda mucho más tiempo que lo que dura una _tarantella_ en la Tierra; sin embargo, ellos todavía tienen toda una vida por delante. Ellos nos garantizarán la paz sin armas, ve.

No repliqué. No tenía con qué contradecir esos argumentos.

Poco a poco aumentaron los problemas. Los alimentos escasearon y las enfermedades aparecieron. Mi hermano estaba cada vez más pálido, cadavérico en comparación con todos los demás. Seguía dando su ración a los niños. El brillo de sus ojos, sin embargo, nunca desapareció. Incluso juraría que aumentaba por momentos. Recuerdo que un día, mientras arreglábamos con dificultad una parte derruida de la iglesia él, tras escuchar un aviso por la radio que hacía poco que habíamos logrado rescatar, se levantó determinante. Se alzó, murmuró algo y desapareció rápido. Y no lo volví a ver en el resto del día.

Tiempo después, otra vez, algo me despertó demasiado temprano, antes del amanecer. No me lo tomé para nada bien.

- _Mi dispiace, fratello_...- Me susurró para, imagino, no despertar a los demás (pero sí despertarme a mí, claro)-, pero antes de partir me pareció lo correcto despedirme de mi hermano, ve...

No comprendí.

- Prometo que esto acabará pronto. Os prometo que no sufriréis más. No mientras esté yo para impedirlo... - Me tomó las manos. Me fijé, llevaba un uniforme antiguo, de nuestro abuelo y nuestro padre. Le quedaba bien. Y un arma. También llevaba un arma.- Pero solo a cambio de una cosa: - Su mirada se tornó triste. O eso me pareció a mí.- quiero que seas tú el que me entierre, ve.

Ante mi gran confusión solo añadió:

- _Partigiano, fratello. Devo battere l'invasore per mantenere più persone soffrono. Per non morire. Devo farlo.- _Me pasó suavemente una mano por el cabello.

Me negué en rotundo.

- Compréndelo, _fratello.- _Parecía que en el fondo sabía que iba a reaccionar así.

Volví a negar, con la cabeza y varias veces, y le hice, más que una sugerencia, una condicionante. Solo aceptaría su partida si se cumplía.

- _Ma, fratello, _no puedes venir. Eres el mayor, debes cuidar de este pueblo. De los niños, ve...

Insistí. ¡A la mierda el pueblo y los niños! ¡Mi hermano se iba al frente a luchar, joder! ¿Qué importaban los demás?

- No... - Miró en todas direcciones, inquieto, como si pudiese escuchar algo que yo no podía.- No hay tiempo.- Me dedicó una última muestra de afecto antes de levantarse.- Os prometo la _libertà, _ve. Echaré a todo el que intente dañar este bello país, y a ti, hermano, o moriré en el intento.

Y desapareció. Nunca imaginé que sería lo último, a pesar de que suele ser lo que ocurre en las guerras.

Luego de días de búsqueda desesperada lo encontré tirado en el suelo, seriamente malherido. No dudé en abrazarle como nunca antes en mi vida había hecho y alzarle un poco entre lágrimas, y preguntarle por el culpable.

- _L'invasor... _- Susurraba, mirándome con la vista perdida. No era un buen síntoma. Recuerdo que maldije todo lo existente, insulté todo lo insultable y no hubo palabrota o tabú que no pasase por mi boca. Él me sonrió. Le costaba respirar.- Pero no me rendí. Cumplí con mi parte del trato... No dejé que el invasor avanzase... - Tosió sangre.- … que os hiciese daño.- Agoniza. Yo veía como agonizaba sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Continuó pausadamente, jadeante.- Ahora... te toca cumplir con tu... parte del trato.

Negué con la cabeza. Las lágrimas me impedían ver con claridad la sonrisa triste y ensangrentada de mi hermano. Pero es que, por más que las limpiase, no cesaban.

- Sì... Moriré... y lo sabes...- Alzó su mano temblorosa hasta mi mejilla húmeda.- Debes cumplir... tu parte del trato... _Tu mi devi seppellir..._

Respiró profunda y costosamente. Parecía mirar a la nada.

-_ Ma mi seppellire... lassù in montagna... Questa montagna...- _Entonaba apenas con su voz temblorosa y queda. Señaló el suelo.- _Sotto l'ombra... di un... bel... fiore..._

¿Pero por qué a la sombra de una flor?

Bueno, eso lo comprendí años después, cuando los primeros turistas, ingleses, vinieron tras la crisis de posguerra.

Mi hermano había muerto con sus últimas palabras de afecto para mí, con su última sonrisa para mí Solo para mí. Sin embargo, había dejado un vacío en la vida del pueblo. Yo acaté su última voluntad, y lo enterré donde me dijo.

Y si os preguntáis por el asesino, bueno, ese mamón cabeza cuadrada perdió la guerra poco después que la cordura. Su jefe se suicidó y él se vio abandonado a su suerte frente a los aliados. Estos se dieron buena cuenta de él, aprovecharon y se lo repartieron a su gusto y convenio.

Pero lo que le pasase a ese loco no tiene importancia. No como el tema principal.

Aquella flor roja carmín, crecida entre tan vasto y desastroso paisaje, la única vida visible en aquel montículo de tierra, atrajo pronto la atención de los turistas. En poco tiempo, aquel pueblito toscano ya reformado se llenó por completo de extranjeros. Venían expresamente a ver la flor.

Y cada vez que alguien se me acerca y me pregunta sobre ésta, siempre le respondo lo mismo: "_È questo il fiore di un partigiano, morto per la libertà". _Y si aún tienen más curiosidad, pues les cuento la historia de esta octava y primera maravilla del mundo.

La historia de aquel que, inquieto, se sacrificó por sus ideales, su vida y su familia, y por todo lo que amaba. La de aquel a quien el amor sí mató.

Y ahora que sabes la historia, ¿plantarías una flor blanca en la tierra del partisano? Así, desde el espacio, hasta la vida de otras estrellas podrá contemplar su flor, radiante y roja, en un manto blanco. Y entonces se acordarán de la historia del valiente, ansia de libertad, y de su canción:

"_O bella ciao. Bella ciao. Bella ciao, ciao, ciao."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones lingüísticas (marcadas con *)<strong>

_*fratello_- Hermano (claramente)  
><em>*Mi dispiace<em> - Lo siento.  
><em>*Ma<em> - Pero.  
><em>*Tutti i bambini<em> - Todos los niños.  
><em>*Tarantella<em> - Baile típico italiano, rápido y de no muy larga duración.  
><em>*Partigiano, fratello. Devo battere l'invasore per mantenere più persone soffrono. Per non morire. Devo farlo<em> - Partisano, hermanp. Debo derrotar al invasor para que no sufran más personas. Para que no mueran. Debo hacerlo.  
><em>*Libertà<em> - Libertad.  
><em>*L'invasor<em> - El invasor.  
><em>*Tu mi devi seppellir<em> - Tú me debes enterrar.  
><em>*Ma mi seppellire lassù in montagna. Questa montagna<em> - Pero entiérrame en la montaña. Esta montaña.  
><em>*Sotto l'ombra di un bel fiore<em> - A la sombra de una bella flor.  
><em>*È questo il fiore di un partigiano, morto per la libertà.<em> - Es ésta la flor de un partisano, muerto por la libertad.  
><em>*O bella ciao<em> - O bella, adiós.

¿Qué les pareció?~~ Esto es resultado de escuchar una canción partisana italiana, '_O Bella Ciao'_, y de intentar probar un nuevo estilo de narrativa indirecta.  
>Os habréis dado cuenta, imagino, que en ningún momento se nombra a los personajes. Espero que hayan quedado todos claros.<br>Por último, solo añadiré:

**DEI: 1  
>Ley SOPA: 0<strong>

FUCK YEA! *Solo de guitarra mental*

¿Ya les he dicho lo mucho que me encantan los Reviews constructivos? *Carita de Gato de Shrek*

**PD: La canción la pueden encontrar en el siguiente link:**

**http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=TnUuNvr2Tc8**


End file.
